Llama ardiente
Llama ardiente es una de las habilidades del caballero dragón en . Uso Es la habilidad de la clase utilizada para hacer daño, la mayoría del cual lo hará en forma de daño por fuego (en el juego llamado "daño de llamas" (Flame Damage). También ayuda en el caso de que nuestro personaje sea un tanque, con habilidades activas como Agarre fogoso, que atraerá hacia nosotros a una criatura enemiga. Habilidades Habilidades activas *Habilidad definitiva: Estandarte del caballero dragón (se desbloquea en el nivel 12 de Llama ardiente). Llama a un estandarte de batalla, haciendo / 2330 / 2355 / 2380 daño por fuego cada 1 segundo durante 16 segundos a los enemigos y aplicándoles Gran profanación, reduciendo su curación recibida y recuperación de salud en un 330%. Un aliado cerca del estandarte puede activar la sinergia Encadenar, haciendo 7198 de daño por fuego a los enemigos en el área y inmovilizándolos durante 5 segundos. Coste: 250 de definitivo; duración: 16 segs.; radio: 8 m. **Estandarte cambiante: (Aumenta la duración, y lanzar de nuevo la habilidad permite trasladar el estandarte) Llama a un estandarte de batalla, haciendo / 2405 / 2431 / 2457 de daño por fuego cada 1 segundo durante 25 segundos a los enemigos y aplicándoles Gran profanación, reduciendo su curación recibida y recuperación de salud en un 30%. Activar esta habilidad de nuevo permite trasladar el estandarte a tu localización. Un aliado cerca del estandarte puede activar la sinergia Encadenar, haciendo 7198 daño por fuego a los enemigos en el área y inmovilizándolos durante 5 segundos. Coste: 225 de definitivo; duración: 25 segs. **Estandarte de poder: (Permanecer en el estandarte aumenta el daño que haces y reduce el que recibes) Llama a un estandarte de batalla, haciendo 2379 de daño por fuego cada 1 segundo durante 16 segundos a los enemigos y aplicándoles Gran profanación, reduciendo su curación recibida y recuperación de salud en un 30%. Permanecer en el área aumenta tu daño hecho y reduce el recibido en / 13 / 14 / 15%. Un aliado cerca del estandarte puede activar la sinergia Encadenar, haciendo 7198 de daño por fuego a los enemigos en el área y inmovilizándolos durante 5 segundos. *Agarre fogoso: Lanza una cadena ardiente para agarrar y atraer a un enemigo hacia ti, haciendo / 3729 / 3771 / 3809 daño por fuego. Otorga Gran expedición, aumentando tu velocidad de movimiento en un 30% durante 4 segundos. Este ataque no puede ser esquivado ni reflejado. Coste: 3510 de magia; rango: 22 m. **Cadenas fortalecedoras: (Te lleva a ti hacia el enemigo por contra. Otorga Reforzar después de ser atraído) Lanza una cadena ardiente para agarrar y atraerte hacia un enemigo, haciendo / 3851 / 3894 / 3936 daño por fuego y otorgándote 2 usos de Reforzar, aumentando el daño de tus 2 ataques ligeros siguientes en un 40%. Otorga Gran expedición, aumentando tu velocidad de movimiento en un 30% durante 4 segundos. Este ataque no puedde ser esquivado ni reflejado. **Cadenas extendidas: (Si el objetivo no puede ser atraído, se te devuelve el coste de magia) Lanza una cadena ardiente y atrae el enemigo hacia ti, haciendo / 3851 / 3894 / 3936 daño por fuego. Otorga Gran expedición, aumentando tu velocidad de movimiento en un 30% durante 4 segundos. Si el objetivo no puede ser atraído, restauras el 100% del coste de la habilidad como magia. Este ataque no puede ser esquivado ni reflejado. *Golpe abrasador: Corta a un enemigo con llamas, haciendo / 3107 / 3140 / 3173 daño por fuego con / 7409 / 7491 / 7567 daño por fuego más durante 8 segundos. Coste: 1325 de magia; duración: 8 segs.; radio: 5 m. **Garra venenosa: (La transforma en una habilidad de aguante y hace daño de veneno. El daño que hace en el tiempo aumenta conforme más dure el efecto) Raspa a un enemigo con tu zarpa, haciendo 3175 daño por veneno y 7574 de daño adicional de veneno durante 8 segundos. El veneno penettra en el objetivo y le hace mayor daño cuanto más dure, haciendo / 10 / 11 / 12% de más daño cada 2 segundos. Coste: 1147 de aguante. **Ascuas en llamas: (Te cura por un porcentaje del daño total hecho cuando el efecto acaba) Corta a un enemigo con llamas, haciendo 3174 daño por fuego durante 8 segundos. Te cura por un / 71 / 73 / 75% del daño total hecho cuando el efecto acaba. *Aliento fogoso: Exhala una ráfaga llameante a los enemigos enfrente de ti, haciendo / 4659 / 4709 / 4761 daño por fuego durante 8 segundos. Coste: 2700 de magia; alcance: 10 m. **Aliento nocivo: (Transforma en una habilidad de aguante y hace daño por veneno. Aplica Gran fractura a los enemigos) Exhala una ráfaga corrosiva a los enemigos enfrente de ti, haciendo / 4814 / 4868 / 4919 daño por veneno y / 5650 / 5710 / 5781 daño por veneno adicional durante 8 segundos. Aflige a los enemigos con Gran faractura, reduciendo su resistencia física en 5280. Coste: 2295 de aguante. **Llamas envolventes: (Los enemigos afectados reciben más daño de todos los ataques de fuego) Exhala una ráfaga llameante a los enemigos enfrente de ti, haciendo 4761 daño por fuego y 5593 daño por fuego adicional durante 8 segundos. Los enemigos afectados reciben un / 8 / 9 / 10% más de daño de todos los ataques de fuego. *Látigo de lava: Azota a un enemigo con llamas, haciéndole / 5908 / 5973 / 6036 daño por fuego. Si golpeas a un enemigo cque esté inmóvil o aturdido, lo desequilibras. Coste: 2295 magia; rango: 5 m. **Látigo fundido: (Mientras esté asignado, tus otras habilidades de Llama ardiente aumentan el daño de tu pŕoximo lanzamiento de Látigo fundido) Azota a un enemigo con llamas, haciéndole / 6104 / 6171 / 6240 daño por fuego. Si golpeas a un enemigo que esté inmóvil o aturdido, lo desequilibras. Mientras esté asignado, ganas un montón de Furia hirviente, que aumenta el daño de tu próximo Látigo fundido en un 33% y tu daño de arma y de hechizos en 125 durante 5 segundos. Este efecto se acumula hasta 3 veces. **Azote de llamas: (Marcar como objetivo a enemigos desequilibrados te otorga un ataque más poderoso que hace mayor daño y te cura) Azota a un enemigo con llamas, haciendo / 6104 / 6171 / 6240 daño por fuego. Si golpeas a un enemigo que está inmovilizado o aturdido, los desequilibras. Marcar como objetivo a un enemigo desequilibrado cambia esta habilidad a Azote poderoso, permitiéndote azotar a un enemigo a la mitad de coste para hacerle / 7206 / 7284 / 7363 daño por fuego y curarte / 12963 / 13106 / 13247 de salud durante 2 segundos. Este efecto puede ocurrir una vez cada 3 segundos. *Infierno: Activa un aura de llamas que lanza una bola de fuego al enemigo más cercano cada 5 segundos, haciendo / 4660 / 4711 / 4762 daño por fuego. Mientras esté asignada, ganas Gran profecía, aumentando el índice de Crítico de hechizos en 2191. Esta habilidad escala con tu mayor atributo ofensivo. Coste: 2160 de magia; duración: 15 segs.; rango: 15 m. **Llamas de Oblivion: (También otorga Gran brutalidad]] mientras esté asignada. Golpea a un enemigo adicional) Activa un aura de llamas que lanza una bola de fuego a 2 enemigos cada 5 segundos, haciendo / 4814 / 4867 / 4919 daño por fuego. Mientras esté asignada, ganas Gran profecía y Gran brutalidad, aumentando tus índices de Crítico de hechizos y Crítico de arma en 2191. Esta habilidad escala con tu mayor atributo ofensivo. **Mar de llamas: (La bola de fuego cura a los aliados en vez de daño a los enemigos y aumenta el radio) Activa un aura de llamas que lanza una bola de fuego a un aliado para cauterizar sus heridas cada 5 segundos, curándole / 4814 / 4867 / 4919 salud. Mientras esté asignada, ganas Gran profecía, aumentando tu índice de Crítico de hechizos en 2191. Esta habilidad escala con tu mayor atributo ofensivo. Radio: 28 m. Habilidades pasivas *Combustión: **Nivel I: Aumenta el daño de tus efectos de estado Ardiendo y Envenenado en un 25%. Cuando aplicas Ardiendo a un enemigo, restauras 250 de magia. Cuando aplicas Envenenado a un enemigo, restauras 250 de aguante. Cada efecto puede ocurrir una vez cada 5 segundos. **Nivel II: Aumenta el daño de tus efectos de estado Ardiendo y Envenenado en un 50%. Cuando aplicas Ardiendo a un enemigo, restauras 500 de magia. Cuando aplicas Envenenado a un enemigo, restauras 500 de aguante. Cada efecto puede ocurrir una vez cada 5 segundos. *Intensidad: **Nivel I: Cuando haces daño directo con una habilidad de Llama ardiente, reduces la velocidad de movimiento del enemigo en un 15% durante 3 segundos. **Nivel II: Cuando haces daño directo con una habilidad de Llama ardiente, reduces la velocidad de movimiento del enemigo en un 30% durante 3 segundos. *Calor abrasador: **Nivel I: Aumenta la duración de tus habilidades de Aliento ardiente, Golpe abrasador y Estandarte del caballero dragón en 2 segundos. **Nivel II: Aumenta el daño de tus habilidades de Aliento ardiente, Golpe abrasador y Estandarte del caballero dragón en 3% y la duración en 2 segundos. *Mundo en ruinas: **Nivel I: Aumenta el daño de tus habilidades de área de efecto de fuego en un 3%. Reduce el coste de aguante de tus habilidades de veneno en un 12%. **Nivel II: Aumenta el daño de tus habilidades de área de efecto de fuego en un 6%. Reduce el coste de aguante de tus habilidades de veneno en un 25%. Subir de nivel Para subir esta habilidad de nivel habrá que tener equipada alguna de sus habilidades activas en nuestra barra de habilidades. Cuanto más las usemos, o usemos esa barra, más rápido subirá. Además, se puede subir también mediante la lectura de los siguientes libros. Libros de habilidades *''Llama ardiente: ¿Dracónica o endémica?'' (Ardent Flame: Draconic or Endemic?). *''Forjado en el corazón de Mundus'' (Forged in the Heart of Mundus). *''El legado de la Guardia del Dragón'' (Legacy of the Dragonguard). *''Bestia mítica, poderes reales'' (Mythical Beast, Real Powers). *''Golpear con garras de dragón'' (To Smite with Dragon Claws). Apariciones * . en:Ardent Flame de:Verzehrende Flamme ru:Яростное пламя Categoría:Online: Habilidades Categoría:Online: Caballero dragón